To Have and To Hold
by Lady Sidereal
Summary: Arranged marriages are for damsels and delicate princesses, not the heroine of the O.Z., especially if Wyatt Cain can help it!
1. Marriage and Romance

A big thanks to RumCake for giving me the idea for this gem! This will be longer than a one-shot, but I haven't decided how long. Most likely three chapters, and maybe an epilogue.

* * *

****

To Have and To Hold

"No! Absolutely not!" Wyatt Cain was furious, he'd been angry in the past, but the only thing that came close to this kind of rage was when the Longcoats had attacked his family. It made sense then that both rages had been centered around a beautiful woman. The other individuals in the room sat in stunned silence, varying expressions decorating their faces.

The queen was surprise and offended, the consort was trying to hide a knowing smile, the queen's advisor was grinning widely, and the noble spoilt brat who had started the whole fiasco looked as though he was torn between wetting his pants and pulling a sword. Cain scoffed at the assembled nobles that he stood before.

"She puts her ass on the line for a home she barely remembers and your thank you present is marriage to a child who probably can't dress himself without mommy's permission!" Cain was a man who certainly had a way with words. The so-called child apparently thought that he should prove himself to his future in-laws and foolishly decided to stand up to the furious former Tin Man.

"See here peasant." He began, affecting an air of entitlement. The queen's eyes widened, Ahamo's grin widened, Glitch winced, and Cain became fearsomely silent. "I am Duke Maximilian Alphonse Chambord of Bingen of the Western Province and the Princess Dorothy-Gale needs a noble husband who understands the responsibilities of ruling a nation and knows how to deal with a high strung woman of fine breeding stock." The room, which was already cold now dropped several degrees. The queen's lavender eyes were cold, Ahamo looked ready to refine his seeker mercenary skills on the idiot, Glitch looked ready to go 'crazy kung-fu' as DG called it, and Cain was about one comment away locking the boy-man up in a tin suit. "With the proper handling she will be a effective noblewoman to support her sister when Princess Azkadelia becomes queen."

"You idiot." Cain growled, And suddenly Duke Maximilian of Idiot-ville found it very hard to breathe as Wyatt Cain's solid weight pinned him to the wall and held him there with a arm to throat. "One, her name is DG. Two, your responsibilities involve potty training and hiding from responsibility. Three, _DG_ is not 'breeding stock'! She is an amazing, intelligent, strong, and independent woman. Four, she's going to hate you, if I don't kill you she probably will. And she absolutely, definitely does not deserve you! Not after she saved the entire O.Z., which includes you, and I really wish that she'd let the Longcoats escape to the Western Province!" The duke gaped at the furious blond man as the two other men in the room stifled laughter.

"Mr. Cain, I appreciate the fervor with which you protect my daughter; however, for the security of the O.Z.-" Without moving from where he pinned the fool to the wall, Cain turned to the queen.

"Your majesty, you know I respect you. But that's bull and you know it." The queen stopped mid-sentence, mouth gaping slightly. "Whatever the O.Z. needs it's not this fool anywhere near the throne. If it's his wealth, it's unimportant compared to DG, there doesn't need to be a marriage to be sure of loyalty." Ahamo was smiling openly now, watching the man who fought for his daughter.

"Mr. Cain..."

"Dearest, let Mr. Cain speak. Please." Ahamo spoke up, touching his wife's hand ever so gently.

"Your majesty, DG saved the O.Z. she saved you. She doesn't deserve to be married off to the highest bidder, let her choose who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She deserves to be with someone who makes her happy. You fought to keep her, don't lose her again." Lavender eyes filled with tears.

"Mr. Cain, you care for DG, that is why you are entrusted with her safety, but her responsibility is also to the O.Z., the nobles are clamoring for her to marry, for both her and Azkadelia to find suitable husbands. They are both old by marriage standards."

"Be that as it may, Your Majesty." Ambrose spoke, shoving Glitch to the side for a moment. "Is this man truly what we want for the princess? Surely there is someone more suited to her than one who sees her as property?" The queen inclined her head slightly and reached for a dainty silver bell beside her chair. The guards came as summoned and Cain reluctantly allowed his prisoner to be released.

Ahamo watched Cain with a pensive expression before leaning over to his wife and conferring with her for a moment. She nodded and smiled, now both were watching Cain who shifted uncomfortably now that his victim had left. The queen summoned Ambrose/Glitch to her, and after a small conference the three turned to the former Tin Man with smiles.

"Mr. Cain, we think we have found a solution to our problem..."

--

DG sighed as she sat cross-legged beside the calm pond in the palace gardens. Raw sat beside her, watching as she pulled dainty white petals from a long stemmed daisy and scattering them across the surface of the water.

"Raw, I want to married one day..." She said, watching as petals trailed from her fingers. Raw turned his attention from the flower to her face.

"Why does that make DG sad?" Raw asked, puzzled at the conflicting emotions. DG smiled sadly, tossing the petal-less stem aside and running her fingers through the grass.

"My parents, Glitch, and Cain are up in my mother's sitting room discussing my future husband. The one I don't know and have never seen." Raw placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, Cain will fix it." DG smiled tremulously, practically hearing the doors of her gilded cage slamming shut to the tune of the wedding march.

"I hope so Raw, I really hope so." Then she saw him, fedora tipped back out of his eyes. Raw saw the man approaching and rose slowly, unnoticed by the young woman who was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey princess." He greeted, dropping down next to her slowly. She jumped, not expecting his company.

"Hey..." She murmured, "How's my dearly beloved, did you bruise him too badly?" Cain chuckled, unsurprised at her intuition. He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and gently pulled her against him.

"Well, he's not bleeding... having a little trouble breathing though.." She laughed, her eyes lighting up, knowing that no fancy rich boy would stick around after Cain had talked to them.

"So another one bit the dust?" Cain smiled down at the top of her head at her Other Side expression. He bent his head to kiss the top of her head and stopped, resting his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in her unique scent.

"Pretty much." He smiled as she relaxed.

"Good, he was probably a snob." Cain laughed again, nodding lightly.

"DG... I need to talk to you." She moved to look at him and smiled.

"We are talking silly!" He gave her a half smile and brushed her cheek with the hand that rested on her slim shoulder.

"No, I convinced your mother that today's special someone, wasn't so special. But she insists that you still have marry someone. We think that we may have found someone suitable." DG was completely stiff and pulled away from him, standing to pace the distance between him and the pond.

"_Suitable_!" She yelped angrily. "I'm so glad I was given a say in who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with!" Cain stood and grabbed her hands, pulling her to a stop.

"Just listen, please. Your parents asked me to tell you about this suitor, and if you don't want to marry him, we won't force you to." His ice blue eyes bore into her wide ones.

"Fine." She spat, furious that her parents had conned _her_ Tin Man into finding a different man for her.

"He's a good man, DG. Honorable, he won't keep you locked away, he wants you to be happy. If you married him you would want for nothing and be safe and protected. You could fulfill your duty to the O.Z. and go to the Other Side to visit whenever you wanted." DG knew that this man was probably the best she would find, besides the one beside her. "He'll love you with all of his heart. I wouldn't tell you that unless it was true."

"Well, who the hell is it?" She snapped, tired of pretty stories, just wanting to know who she was going to married off to. Cain stepped back, she didn't see the flicker of indecision in his eyes.

"Me, Deej, if you'll have me." Eyes wider than ever she stared at him, hope crashing against the walls she'd built to keep her love a secret.

"Oh..."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Where's Waldo?

Curious fact: According to imdb . com Lavender Eyes was another name for Glinda the Good Witch.. therefore the queen's name is Glinda... interesting...

Wow! Such an amazing response to this! You all have no idea how touched I am by your support! A big thank you to **doomsdaybrunette, T'peeJ, bkwrm, ErinCullen, AnEmeraldPoppy, niknak5, natzbadfairy, and Miller0259 for adding this story to their story alert lists. Also a huge thanks to tvholic68, natzbadfairy, SNAPE4, and niknak5 for making this a favorite story!** I'm so glad you all are enjoying this and I love you guys for your awesome support!

So, without further ado... What you have been asking me about... Chapter Two!

* * *

**To Have and To Hold**

"Hello! Sorry! Excuse me! Hello!" Ambrose/Glitch hopped through the hallway dodging servants and courtiers alike as he went on a mad goose chase for the youngest princess. While jumping out of the way of one servant he crashed into a solid furry object and nearly tumbled to the floor. Large paw-like hands grabbed him and kept him away from the solid marble of the polished floor.

"Glitch okay?" A gravelly voice asked as Raw righted the former headcase. Glitch's shining curls bounced slightly as he nodded and straightened his red jacket.

"Great, thanks Raw!" Glitch was about to bounce off again when he stopped, wobbling as a result. "Hey... Have you seen DG?" The Viewer patted Glitch and stepped back.

"No... DG troubled.. Hiding somewhere." Raw said "Maybe Azkadellia know..." Glitch beamed, and bounced on the balls of his feet.

Thanks Raw!" He darted off on his mission again, leaving a bemused Viewer in his wake.

--

Ahamo stalked through the halls, wondering how the proposal had gone. He hadn't seen either Cain or DG since the day before. The suspense was killing him, he had no idea whether he'd have an elated princess or a depressed former Tin Man. A bobbing head of shiny dark hair caught his eye and he jogged over to his wife's happy-go-lucky advisor.

"Have you seen DG?" He greeted the man. Glitch looked up and gave him a big grin, but shook his head.

"No Highness, I haven't... I'm looking for her myself." Glitch informed the Royal Consort, "Although, Raw did tell me that she's hiding somewhere and that she's troubled." He shot the slipper Consort a sideways glance.

"Damn!" Ahamo muttered, "This is probably about Cain's proposal... I wonder why she's troubled, I could have sworn she loved the man." Ahamo glanced at the man beside him, looking for advice.

"I can't help but wonder if it's not _her_ feelings she questions, but Mr. Cain's... after all, there has never been a time when he wasn't willing to protect her from anything. Maybe she thinks that he's just helping her out again." Glitch offered, proving that he wasn't the queen's advisor for no reason at all.

"For a man who was once missing his brain, you are astoundingly astute, my friend." Ahamo announced, steering him by his elbow down the hall. "Now, if you were an emotionally troubled princess... where would you hide?"

--

As always the servants parted and bowed before their queen as she passed. The queen sighed, she had broken them of that habit before the witch took over, now it seemed they were still used to the reign of terror thrust upon them by the evil woman. She had more important things on her mind than skittish servants however. Most important of them all was the fact that her youngest daughter should be announcing a betrothal to her ever loyal bodyguard... but was nowhere to be found. The thought that she could have refused Mr. Cain was one the queen did not entertain for even a moment. She had seen them together constantly ever since they had saved the O.Z., they had this love for each other that even a blind man could see... Though, she had been worried that they might not realize it in time.

"Glinda!" She whirled and smiled as she saw her own beloved coming towards her. Ahamo smiled and kissed his wife briefly in greeting.

"Hello, my love." She said with a smile, a giddy feeling rushing through her, as it always did when she saw her husband. "Have you seen DG by any chance?" Ahamo's face fell and he shook his head.

"No, Glitch and I are trying to find him ourselves. All we know is that she's troubled and hiding somewhere in the palace." The queen sighed.

"Oh... I tried to find her with a spell.. but I guess she is blocking herself off..." Ahamo wrapped a comforting arm around his wife.

"Maybe this is our fault... we did suggest that Cain ask DG to marry him." Glinda pulled away, a shocked look on her face.

"It was not a mistake to suggest they wed! We can all see how happy they are together!" Ahamo bowed his head in agreement.

"That is true. However, DG is exceedingly stubborn, and may be a bit confused as to why her loyal bodyguard and close friend suddenly proposed marriage." The queen sighed.

"I supposed, but we need to find her to talk this through!" Glitch coughed suddenly, nodding his head in the direction of a blond head that was making it's way towards them.

"Majesties." Cain greeted, without bowing, Glinda noted with relief. He nodded to her advisor, "Glitch."

"Wyatt, how can we help you?" Ahamo greeted, clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder. The poor man looked miserable and exhausted.

"I was hoping that one of you had seen DG..." Cain admitted. The other three sighed and shook their heads.

"That makes four of us." Glitch sighed, surreptitiously counting on his fingers to make sure that four was right. "Why haven't you seen her? You were supposed to propose to her." Cain shot the advisor an annoyed look.

"That was yesterday, headcase." Glitch huffed.

"I'm not a headcase anymore!" He protested.

"You'll always be a headcase to me..." Cain drawled, turning back to Ahamo and the queen. "I haven't see DG since I asked her to marry me." He admitted.

"And..." Ahamo asked, prompting the man to give him details.

"I'm not sure if 'flee' or 'bolt' would be more appropriate to describe the situation..." Cain said by way of explanation.

"Oh.." Ahamo muttered uncomfortably. "Well, with all of us looking I'm sure we can find her!" He announced confidently.

"My dear, I'm sure that she will come out of hiding soon enough to give you her answer." The queen tried to reassure Cain. "She loves you, of that I have no doubt." Cain gave a weak smile, but nodded his thanks.

"I believe I will retire to my rooms for a while, should you find her..."

"We will tell her that you were looking for you." The queen assured him.

--

The servants quickly got out of the way as a short, squat, dark skinned man stormed through the halls of the palace. He spotted the queen and consort and strode over to them.

"Majesties," He puffed, out of breath from his trek through the halls. "Have you seen the Princess DG? She did come show up for her daily lesson. Again!" The queen smiled kindly and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We are looking for her as well, Tutor. Be assured that we will tell her to report to you as soon as we have located her. The man puffed up a bit, but seemed to be placated as he bowed to the queen and consort.

"Thank you, majesties." He said as he bowed. "I shall return to my rooms to prepare a tiring lesson for our wandering princess." He strode back the way he'd come, at a much more sedate pace. He passed the elder princess as he passed, paying her no mind as she watched him bemusedly.

"I take it that DG is still hiding then." Azkadellia said as a greeting. Her parents turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, dearest." The queen said, "She has decided to disappear. Do you think you can talk some sense into her?" Azkadellia smiled and nodded.

"Of course, mother. I will try." The queen smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Azkadellia smiled, as though it did not bother her to chase her younger sister across the palace grounds. Of course, she did have a very good idea as to where her baby sister was hiding.

--

DG was sitting on the highest balcony of the palace with a stump of charcoal and pages upon pages of sketches. Many of which were of Wyatt Cain, which was slightly counter-productive seeing as how she was trying to get him out of her mind. The skirt of her blue dress fanned out before her, scattered with sketches and charcoal smudges.

"Deeg, are you up here?" She heard her sister call. As much as she wanted to be alone, DG also wanted someone to rant to. And lucky for Azkadellia, she was the first person to show up.

"Here!" She called, leaning against the once cool marble wall. The stone had absorbed her body heat and now served to keep her warm despite the cool breeze. A swish of green fabric and a warm breeze later her older sister sat across from her, not saying anything. Just waiting.

"Cain asked me to marry him." She told Azkadellia, looking up at her through her lashes. Az kept her surprise and happiness in check, something told her that DG didn't need ecstatic exclamations quite yet.

"What did you say?" She asked, DG had been in love with him for ages, she _should_ be over the moon.

"Nothing." DG laughed bitterly."He came to me with his heart in his hands, promised me everything I've ever wanted. His love, 'til death do us part. And I ran." She looked at her sister with wide eyes. "I've loved him since the day he rescued me from the tower, and when he gave me his heart I threw it in his face and _ran away_!" She buried her face in her hands. "Az, I'm such a fool."

"You are not!" Azkadellia exclaimed. "You're surprised, confused, and in love. It's perfectly acceptable to be irrational." DG shot her sister a wry look.

"Irrational, great. Thanks for putting it so delicately Az." Her sister smiled and reached over and took her hand.

"What's stopping you from declaring your love to him and accepting his proposal?" She wanted to know. "For as long as you've been back in the O.Z. I've rarely seen you without him at your side." DG smiled, tilting her head back against the wall.

"What if he doesn't love me?" She asked, voice small. Az stared at her sister incredulously.

"He asked you to _marry_ him." She said bluntly.

"I know." DG said, "But he's always there for me, without complaint. He does his best to keep me happy, anyone could see that I hated the whole suitor thing. What if he proposed because he thought that it would make me happy?" Azkadellia sighed and moved to sit next to her sister, leaning against the wall.

"Deeg, you're my sister and I love you. But you're an idiot." She said. "You love him, he loves you. He wants to marry you, you have dreamed about being his wife for ages. The only problem here is you!" DG opened her mouth to protest and found that she couldn't say anything to that accusation. "He's in his chambers. Go to him." Azkadellia urged. "You won't be sorry."

"But.." Az placed a hand over her mouth.

"No buts, you love him. And, if these drawings are any indication, you can't get him off your mind." Az gave her sister a look, one that brooked nothing but obedience.

"What should I say to him?" DG asked, standing slowly.

"The truth." Said Azkadellia as her little sister pulled her to her feet.

"You make it sound so easy." DG half-joked as she steeled herself to go tell the man of her dreams that he was the man of her dreams.

She made it down the steps from the balcony and slowly found her way towards the living area of the palace. Wondering the whole time what to say. _The truth_, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Azkadellia's whispered in her ear.

DG hummed nervously as she danced her way down the hall to Cain's rooms. She pirouetted as she reached his massive doors and knocked purposefully on the painted wood. She frowned when she didn't hear his customary "come" in response to her tap-taptap-tap knock. DG bounced from foot to foot, knocking again impatiently, silently urging him to answer the door. When no response came her wide grin slowly faded and she found herself sitting on the window sill across from his door, waiting for her Tin Man to come back.

"Are you alright your highness?" DG looked up in surprise to see a kind-looking palace maid standing before her, a look of concern gracing her features.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just waiting for Mr. Cain." DG told her, hoping that she didn't look too foolish to the older woman. The maid just smiled knowingly, and leaned forward as if to share a secret.

"Well, Highness, if you're in a hurry to see him, he just went to the garden." DG looked up hopefully, wide-eyed and bolted down the hall a faint "thank you" drifting back in her wake. The maid smiled and shook her head. It was about time that the two of them figured it out!

--

Wyatt Cain paid no attention to the beauty of the gardens surrounding him. things were not going the way that he'd hoped and planned. DG was supposed to jump into his arms at his proposal, not babble an excuse and run away.

He came to the same pond where he'd asked DG to marry him the day before. The water was as calm as it had been then, Cain leaned against the trunk of an old willow that draped out over the pond and tipped his fedora over his eyes.

Ozma, he didn't know what he'd do if DG wouldn't marry him. Because she was a princess and he was a former tin man, he'd never seriously thought about marrying her. But when Ahamo had been the one to suggest it, Cain had leapt at the chance.

He loved her, there was no doubt in his mind about that. He'd loved her ever since he saw her give Raw and Glitch pep talks before the assault on the tower. He could see that she was scared out of her mind, and yet she'd still put her friends first. She'd come to mean the world to him, unfreezing his heart and helping him cope with the death of Adora. And now here he was, ready to marry again. to a woman barely older than his son.

His son. He hadn't told Jeb about his plans yet. Cain scrambled to his feet with every intention of finding his son before he hunted DG out of whatever hiding spot she had squirreled herself away in. He turned and stopped dead in his tracks. She was standing there, absolutely beautiful and looking even more terrified than the day she'd saved her sister. He absently realized that he probably looked just as shell-shocked and fearful.

"Wyatt..."

* * *

TBC


	3. Gossip and Answers

Sorry I've been away so long, I was out of state for a thespian festival, but I'm back!

Thanks are due of course: Thank you to **Mara Jade Snape** for adding this story to her favorite story list. Thank you to **SerenityAlways** and **margaretdashwood** for adding me to their favorite stories and story alert list. Also thanks to **BellaJames, wonderwoman56, KLCtheBookWorm, angeloneous, leat79, flyingmonkey013, kayleecal, Kat097, Minute-Mist, bevfanK, gravelgerdie, Dragon Spirit Fighter, ssbailey, Angelo'sG-Ma, bkwrmDancer, **and **CharcoalFeathers**. for adding me to their story alert list. All your support really means a lot to me and keeps me writing!

News about the story! I haven't decided how long I'm going to make this, until the plot bunny lets me go I guess, but this story will probably be longer than the original 3-4 chapters, although I'm not sure how much longer it will be. I kind of want to squeeze some Az/Glitch moments and some wedding planning humor.

And so I present Chapter Three!!

* * *

**Gossip and Answers** "DG." Cain breathed, any plans he'd had fleeing his mind in an instant. "I thought you were hiding." She blushed.

"I was." She mumbled, ducking her head. He took a step forward. "I'm not anymore." She said, lifting her head and meeting his gaze with determined blue eyes.

"Good to know, Princess." Cain said. "I guess my day off is over." He joked, tenderly brushing a dark tendril of soft hair out of her eyes, trailing a hand down to rest on her cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin. He fought the urge to pull her into his embrace and lose himself in her delicate scent. She reached up and covered his hand with her own before taking a step back, his hand floating in mid-air for an instant before he dropped it to his side.

"We need to talk about yesterday." _Ozma_, Cain thought. _She's going to tell me that I'm an old man who needs to find a new job..._

"DG.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll leave if you want me to." Cain said, each word ripping a bit of his heart out. DG spoke at that same moment.

"I want to marry you." She said, hiding a laugh as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"W-what?" He stammered, cursing himself for sounding like a fool. "Are you sure? I mean, I thought that you were coming her to tell me that I was far too old for you..." DG smiled up at him.

"First you propose to me and now _you_ don't want me to be your wife?" DG didn't think it possible for Cain's eyes to widen any further, but they did as he stared at her in panic.

"No no no." He exclaimed, "That's not what I was saying..." DG leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss across his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Wyatt." She pulled his fedora off and held it in the hand that she draped over his shoulder, his hands coming up to rest on his waist. The sound of his name on her lips was heaven to his ears as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, darlin'?"

"I love you and I want to marry you." All the thoughts running through his head stopped and those simple, heartfelt words. He gaped at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I love you." Was all he could think to say in response. DG smiled brilliantly at him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a patented DG-Hug.

"I know." She murmured into his neck as his arms wrapped around her as held her tightly as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around, both of them laughing happily.

"I have to tell Jeb." Cain murmured apologetically as he set her down. She smiled and stepped back, placing his hat back on his head gently.

"Might be a good idea to tell hi that his father is getting married... before he gets the royal invitation.." She remarked. He smirked at her as he settled his fedora more securely on his head.

"I suppose." He drawled as he headed out of the gardens. DG watched him go with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

"Hey, Tin Man." She called, Cain turned with an expectant look. "We're gettin' married." She grinned and Cain returned her grin before tipping his hat and disappearing down the path.

--

Cain couldn't tell if Jeb's reaction was a good or bad one. So far the younger man had merely sat silent and still as though stunned, gaping at his father. Occasionally his mouth would drop open as though he was going to try to say something but then changed his mind.

"Jeb?" Cain asked softly. "Are you alright son?" The blond boy-man before him finally shook himself out of his stupor and blinked up at his father.

"What about mother?" Jeb asked bluntly. Cain sighed and sank into the chair beside his son. He knew this would be Jeb's first issue with his impending marriage.

"DG won't be replacing your mother, we all know that. But I'm a different man than the one that married your mother." He explained softly. "She's been dead to me for nearly ten annuals. I thought that both you and your mother were killed by Zero and were long dead when I was released from the Iron Maiden. I blamed myself, Jeb. Everyday that I was trapped in that suit, and some after DG freed me. I still blame myself for not protecting you better." He reached over and ruffled Jeb's hair, just as he had done with his son was a small boy.

"I figured that you'd move on eventually." Jeb sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Mother would have wanted you to. I supposed that I do too... to a certain degree." He looked at his father with a puzzled expression. "But why DG?" Cain smiled wryly at the expression on Jeb's face. It was one of a man who simultaneously did and did not understand something.

"What do you mean Jeb?" Cain asked, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. "I thought you liked DG, you two have always seemed to get on well enough."

"I like her just fine, father. But she's hardly older than I am. She's a child compared to you!" Cain nodded, watching his son carefully.

"I know." He began, trying to figure out how best to explain the relationship he had with the youngest princess. "I never planned this. I was content to mourn the loss of my family for the rest of my life. Which, considering that I planned to hunt down Zero, probably wouldn't have been very long. She was just a roadblock on my plan for revenge. But I admired her courage." Cain smiled, laughing at a memory. He looked at his son, eyes smiling. "The first time I saw her she came charging into the video feed, dead set on saving us with a stick she'd picked up off the ground. She has so much strength and courage it's incredible." Jeb smiled, watching his father, unable to remember him as happy as he was now. Sometimes he was like this with Adora, but not constantly. Not like with DG.

"You really love her." Jeb said in wonder, a wistful look on his face. "I haven't seen you this happy since long before the Longcoats came." Cain smiled, resting a hand on his son's strong shoulder.

"Unconditionally." He admitted, stoic features in an uncustomary grin. Jeb clapped his father on the back and stood.

"I won't pretend that this isn't weird." Jeb started, "But if you're happy, I'm happy for you." He announced, much to his father's relief. Cain smiled and stood as well, pulling Jeb into a tight hug.

"Thank you, son." Cain's voice was thick with emotion as he clung to his son, and felt his hug returned with just as much fervor. Jeb pulled away with an impish grin.

"Just think, dad. You could be the next consort!" The Cain men laughed and slapped each other on the back in a show of masculinity, glad to know that whatever came next, they would be alright.

--

Azkadellia was perfectly happy as she sat on the chaise lounge in the warm sunshine that filtered through the library window. She wasn't reading so much as skimming through an old favorite that had been neglected for the years before the Eclipse. She heard the pounding of footsteps approaching the library and sighed, knowing that the peace and quiet of her sanctuary was soon to be disturbed.

"Az! Az! Az!" DG cried as she crashed through the doors, practically sprinting to her sister's side, where she bounced happily until her sister looked up at her.

"Yes, sister?" Az asked patiently as she watched her wide-eyed baby sister. "What seems to be the matter?" DG laughed and flopped down onto the lounge beside her sister.

"Nothing is wrong!" She exclaimed whole-heartedly. "Everything is so so right!" Az smiled, setting her book to the side, not bothering to mark her place.

"I take it you found Mr. Cain." She stated, knowing that he could be the only reason for this giddiness. DG smiled even bigger and got onto her knees on the lounge.

"Yes! I took your advice and told him straight up that I loved him and I wanted to marry him." She smiled and fell backwards, legs tangled in her skirts as she tumbled to the carpeted floor with a squeak and a thump. Az tried to swallow her laughter and ended up with an aching throat and wide grin.

"Must have gone well then..." Az managed to choke out. DG climbed to her knees and grinned.

"Az! I'm getting married!" Her eyes widened as her own words sunk in. "Oh my god.. Az, I'm getting married." She flopped back on the floor, staring at her older sister in wide-eyed shock.

"What's the matter Deej?" Azkadellia asked, "Do you not want to marry the tin man anymore."

"No!" DG exclaimed "That's not it at all! I love him, I want to marry him. I just can't believe that I'm getting married!" Az smiled and pulled DG back onto the couch.

"Everyone grows up eventually." Az said, running her fingers through her sister's curly hair. DG looked at her and leaned against the back of the lounge.

"What about you Az?" DG wanted to know. "Do you have someone hiding away from our parents?" Az smiled and ducked her head.

"Not exactly. No one really wants to be with me because of the witch." DG's eyes filled with tears and Azkadellia frowned at her. "Stop blaming yourself Deej! It's not your fault." DG shrugged and motioned for her sister to continue. "So, I don't really have any suitors. But I've gotten to know someone, and I think that given time it could go somewhere." DG smiled, happy for her sister.

"That's great Az!" She said. "Who is it?" Az ducked and mumbled something. DG frowned and leaned forward.

"I didn't hear you Az." She hinted, poking Azkadellia's knee gently. "C'Mon Az, we're sisters! We're supposed to talk about this stuff... and it's keeping my mind off wondering if Jeb is freaking out or not!" Azkadellia laughed and poked her sister back.

"Cain's gone to see his son then?" She asked, DG pulled a face at her sister but nodded.

"We thought Jeb should know before the invitations go out." She joked to cover her worry. "I just hope that he doesn't think that I'm trying to replace Adora." DG admitted, eyes betraying her fear. Az laughed.

"I can see how that's something you might want to do." She agreed. The sisters lapsed into a comfortable silence. DG's mind on the conversation that Cain was having with his son, while Azkadellia thought about her future, and what would happen when it came time for one of the sisters to succeed their mother as queen. She smoothed her skirt as she pondered what would happen, wondered if she would abdicate the throne and force DG and Cain to rule the O.Z., she sighed and looked at her hand.

"Deej..." She started hesitantly, looking at her sister. "Deej, what happens when it's time for Mother to step down?" Az asked, watching her sister carefully. DG looked at her, a surprising strength in her gaze.

"We worry about it then." She told her. "Mother has time yet, the people of the O.Z. may yet open up to you." Azkadellia doubted it, but nodded just the same. Neither of the sisters wanted to think about what would happen when that day came.

--

Glitch was greeted by an unusual sight as he made his way to the garden to meet the princesses, Cain was coming up the stairs from the garden, taking the steps two at a time and whistling a cheerful tune.

"Hey headcase!" Cain greeted cheerfully, using what would have been an insult, but what was now a friendly endearment.

"Cain." Glitch greeted, "You're in an awfully good mood, Cain." The tin man in question grinned and clapped the queen's advisor on the shoulder.

"That I am, Glitch." Cain said, with what could almost be described as a grin on his face. "I'm getting married." Glitch smiled and wrapped an arm around the older man's shoulders.

"Well Mr. Cain. It's about time you stopped being an idiot!" The blond stopped and gaped at the grinning former-headcase.

"Wha...?"

"Come on Tin Man," Glitch said, squeezing his friend's broad shoulders. "You've been crazy about her for ages..." The surprised look he received was ignored.

"Define ages..." Cain insisted dubiously. The other man gave him a predatory grin that gave Cain some cause for worry.

"Since we snuck into the tower to save DG the first time." Cain opened his mouth to argue, "Well... you may not have known it quite yet.." Glitch amended, his grin growing even wider.

"Well, then shouldn't you just offer me congratulations and not gloat so much?" Cain grumbled. Glitch just grinned and clapped his back.

"Why ruin the fun?" He cackled and ran off. Cain shook his head, Ambrose may be back but Glitch would always be Glitch.

--

The Gale sisters sat on a soft blanket on the lawn of the royal gardens basking in the warm sunlight. DG was still trying to get information out of her sister about the mystery man that was occupying her Az's thoughts.

"I'm not going to tell you Deej!" Azkadellia laughed. "You'll figure it out eventually I'm sure." DG laughed and was about to say something else persuasive when a wild shout caught their attention.

"Princesses! DG! Azkadellia!" The sisters turned to watch Glitch's manic flight towards them. His limbs jerked sporadically as he flapped his way down to them in a scarecrow-esque manner. DG grinned and waved, noticing Az's shy and blushing wave. Glitch? And Az? Nah... DG put the thought out of her mind and focused on the man bobbing his way towards them.

"My congratulations to you, Princess DG!" Glitch said as soon as he reached them and plopped down to the right of Azkadellia. DG beamed happily at him.

"Thanks Glitch." She said, letting her first companion in the O.Z. give her hug, his elbows sticking out everywhere as Az laughed at them.

"What brings you lovely ladies out to the gardens this beautiful day?" The advisor asked. DG smiled and leaned back on her elbows, watching the leaves blow in the wind.

"Az and I were just discussing what would happen when Az weds, and who she will marry." DG said suddenly, ignoring Az's warning look. She didn't miss Glitch stiffening and shooting a worried look at the elder princess.

"I was not aware you had made a choice of your suitors." Glitch said stiffly, leaning away from Az ever so slightly. Az glared at DG, who smiled innocently.

"I haven't yet, Ambro- I mean Glitch." Az said, trying to fall away from her habit of calling the former headcase 'Ambrose' instead of 'Glitch'. "I am still considering my options." She announced. DG watched with interest as Glitch and Azkadellia performed a dance of politeness and stiffness. She caught a glimpse of blond and quickly said her goodbyes, going to find her fiance and leaving her sister and friend alone.

"Hello sweetheart." Cain greeted her with a kiss as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello, Tin Man." DG said with a smile. "How's Jeb?" Cain smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, walking her down a quiet path.

"Surprised... A little confused at the situation. But he's happy if we're happy. He also says hello." DG smiled in relief.

"Thank god...Ozma..whatever. I was worried he'd hate me." Cain smiled at her and shook his head. "Well I was! I'm barely older than him!" Her fiance laughed and led her to a secluded bench in the shade of a great oak tree.

"No one could hate you, you're too happy." DG smiled brilliantly, proving his point. "Besides, I explained why I was marrying you and not stuck in mourning. He understands."

"Good, I would hate for the wedding to cause problems between you two." DG curled against his side, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, fingers entwined in Cain's.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart." Cain promised, "What could go wrong with your mother planning the wedding of the annual?" DG smiled.

"By the way, my mother wanted to see you... something about color-scheme for the wedding.." She tried not to laugh when Cain let out a distinctly anguished groan.

"And so it begins..."

* * *

TBC 


	4. Can't We Just Elope?

I apologize for taking so long to update, but honestly I have lost the inspiration I had for this story. The next chapter will be the last. I'll be focusing on Promise of the Future after this and I'll be working on an original work that will be taking up most of my time and energy.

My deepest thanks to my loyal readers who have stayed with me. Going back and reading your reviews on past chapters and stories is what has gotten me to finish this chapter and write the last so that I could at least give you closure.

* * *

**Can't We Just Elope?**

No one could say that Wyatt Cain was the happiest most carefree individual on the best of days. True, he had been seen smiling more often than before, and a few maids swore that they had heard him let out a laugh in the past week. However, if anyone was to believe these personality changes, today would not be the day to convince them.

The hero of the eclipse had been forced into his rooms from the moment breakfast ended to endure fitting after fitting at his future mother-in-law's behest. Lunch had ended nearly two hours previously and the seamstress still showed no signs of finishing. Cain stood as still as possible, to avoid being stabbed by the army of pins that held his new clothing to him. His mood was soured even further by the three suits that he had already been fitted for laying on his bed. It seemed as though he was being forced to acquire a entirely new wardrobe in order to marry DG.

Cain sighed and tried not to fidget, personally he liked his own clothes just fine. They were well broken in and comfortable and his last tie to his old life. He grumbled to himself as the seamstress bustled around him clucking to herself and making notes as she adjusted pins. The sunlight coming through his large picture window proved to distract him slightly as he watched the wind rustle through the long grass and the water glitter a startling blue.

"Ow!" He yelped suddenly as one of the pins found their way to the tender flesh of his rear end. The woman yelped as well as Cain stepped down from the fitting platform and glared at them. "I'm finished." He announced, biting back the urge to tell them exactly where to shove his measurements.

"But sir!" The head-biddy exclaimed, "We have to make sure that everything fits just right for the occasion!"

"I have faith in your skills." Cain snapped, wanting nothing more than to get away from the stifling room and find DG before he went mad. Maybe he could convince her to elope...

DG's day wasn't going much better, she stood in a situation similar to that of her fiance, arms outstretched, and what felt like a hundred pounds of white taffeta and chiffon pulling her to the ground. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and groaned at the sight. It looked like her head on top of an enormous snowball.

"I really do not want to look like a snow beast on my wedding day." She told Az, who was watching with a great deal of amusement. "I'm going to suffocate in this before I make it halfway down the aisle!" Her sister smiled, reclining, very comfortably, in a soft chair wearing a light summer gown that DG would kill to be wearing.

"Just think how beautiful you'll look as you reflect the sun's rays and blind the guests!" Az teased her, "Maybe we can explore ways to turn you into a weapon!" DG sent her sister a scathing look at the second comment and stepped down from the stand, dress rustling loudly as she marched to the door.

"Highness! We're not finished yet!" The dressmaker exclaimed, chasing after the princess, arms akimbo. Az heard DG grumbling something about runaway princesses instead of runaway brides as the younger sister made it to the door.

"Where are you running away to Deeg?" Az asked, still comfortably reclined.

"To tell Cain that we're eloping!" DG snapped as she stalked out the door... or tried to as her dress wouldn't quite fit...

Cain tried not to laugh as he watched DG fight with her volumous skirts to get through the door. "I take it that eloping is sounding better darlin'?" DG looked up just as she won her fight with the miles of fabric and tumbled to the floor at his feet. "Well, I knew you loved me, but I didn't realize I could make you fall at my feet." He chuckled as he helped her up. She wrinkled her nose at him and turned to the woman standing in the door, wringing her hands.

"Either the dress is smaller, or the dress doesn't get made." DG hissed at the woman, skirts filling half the hallway.

"Say darlin'," Az heard Cain say as the aggravated couple walked away. "You want some help getting out of that thing?"

The weeks of preparations passed by in a blur, each person involved in the planning came away with a horror story... the bride refused to do this, the groom threatened someone new every day, the guards had stopped them from eloping three times... The stories never seemed to end: the bride refused to invite such and such a dignitary, the groom wouldn't wear a consort's circlet, the bride was a terror on the dance floor, the master of ceremonies had his hat turned into a squirrel... the only member of the royal staff who was happy was Tutor. At long last DG showed up on time for her lessons and didn't try to escape after ten minutes. He was thrilled to see this new sense of responsibility and dedication to her magic; she was delighted to escape the wedding planners.

As the final week before the wedding rolled around everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The wedding party had been chosen, the dress had been finished, with quite a bit less fabric than at first; the groom's suit was pressed and the right amount of plain and ceremonial that everyone was content (though not particularly happy) and life, and tempers, cooled as the preparations slowed to the point where only the decorators were still working.

The day before the wedding had finally arrived and Princess DG's poor lady's maids were in the midst of the scariest assignment that they had ever been given... Telling Wyatt Cain that he wasn't allowed to see the princess until the wedding...

* * *

TBC


	5. And I Yours

Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with me through my writer's block!

Thanks to **Hawk's-GaL4077** and **MKRay for reviewing Chapter Four. I would also like to thank ****franmxfan, tripwatcher2, JesSickUh, KLCtheBookWorm, KRHODES12, AudioAesthetic, wonderwoman56, leat79, T'PeeJ, margaretdashwood, Miller0259, AnEmeraldPoppy, niknak5, angeloneous, Lauren, LachesisBenton, ErinCullen, SNAPE4, natzbadfairy, tvholic688, ****and** piratechu for reading and giving me your feedback and encouragement!

This is the last chapter of To Have and To Hold and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

* * *

**And I Yours**

The grounds of Finaqua were filled with nobility in their finest attire and the gazebo overlooking the lake was decorated with roses of all colors and white and emerald ribbons that fluttered in the gentle breeze as the sun slowly began its descent towards the western horizon. Tutor stood proudly by as beautiful music emanated from floating crystal orbs that he was magically directing. Cain stood beside the minister who was to wed him to the princess, never before had anyone seen the usually stoic Tin Man look so nervous. The guests made their way to their seats and at a signal from the minister the music changed smoothly into what DG had called "The Wedding March" and a hush fell over the crowd as the palace doors opened to reveal a vision in white.

DG clutched her father's arm tightly as the doors opened, showing her the sun-stained lake and meadow upon which she had decided to get married. The sun was just kissing the top of the mountains and turning the sky the most spectacular shade of gold. Ahamo smiled at his youngest daughter as she stared wide-eyed at her future.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." He said, squeezing the hand that clutched his right arm. "I am so proud of you." DG smiled brilliantly, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Thank you." DG whispered. "I'm ready." She smiled as she saw the anxious figure of her groom at the end of the aisle. Ahamo grinned and lifted her veil to kiss her cheek before settling it back into place. Her two little flower girls pranced out happily throwing white rose petals in front of the wedding party as the procession began. Az, in a shimmering emerald gown stepped forward on the arm of Glitch who was impeccably dressed, not even a hair out of place. Finally DG took her first step into the sunlight as everyone stood to watch her approach.

Wyatt Cain was not a anxious man, he was an incredibly patient man. He was a man of steel resolve who had stared death in the eye, a man who had spent annuals in a tin can, had leapt off a cliff, stormed a tower, and taken on the evilest witch in the history of the O.Z. However, at that particular moment, Wyatt Cain was terrified. He was terrified of the tiny individual that approached him oh-so-slowly on the arm of her father. His princess was resplendent in a white gown that gleamed in the sunlight. Tiny diamonds on her bodice and skirt sparkled and made her seem like a walking star.

By the time she reached Cain his palms were sweaty and his mouth was dry. His bride was a vision for sure, one that he was quite sure that he was not worthy of. She beamed happily as her father lifted her veil just enough to kiss her cheek and then turned to shake Cain's hand. Ahamo then stepped back to the empty seat beside his wife. Cain's ice blue eyes stared into DG's brilliant blue orbs as the minister began the ceremony. Cain smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you,' DG smiled even more brilliantly and returned the gesture.

"We have come here today to join together this man and this woman together as a testament to the love that they share." The minister turned to Cain, "Your vows, sir."

Praying to Ozma that he would remember the words that he had written and re-written and rehearsed, Cain took a deep breath and smiled at his almost-wife.

"You saved my life, my heart, and my soul when you ran into my life, and now I give them to you with unfailing trust, to look to the future together until time itself stops." He stopped and took a breath. "To you I vow to love and respect you for all time, to stand beside you and support you always, to never hold you back from what you want. I vow to be yours, to have and to hold, beyond death do us part." DG's eyes were full of love as she looked upon her groom as he slid a delicate silver and diamond ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion."

"Your vows, Your Highness." The minister prompted.

"When I first saw you, I thought that I would be saving you, but in truth you saved me. You saved me from the dark and protected me from all things. You saved me in every way and today I pledge to respect, honor, and love only you from this day forward. I am yours and yours alone for the rest of time, to have and to hold, beyond death do us part." DG smiled at Cain as she held his large hand in her small, dainty grasp and slid a wide silver band onto his ring finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and devotion."

"By the powers vested in me by the O.Z. and Their Majesties I proclaim this couple man and wife in the eyes of Ozma." DG and Cain gazed happily into each other's eyes as the time honored words were spoken. "You may now kiss her bride."

"Finally!" Cain exclaimed quietly as he lifted DG's veil and kissed his wife.

Sounds of laughter and music filtered out over the grounds and lake as the celebration continued. Sitting in the gazebo, away from the prying eyes of the court, sat two people. One, a dark haired slender young woman in a dress the same emerald as the ribbons and the other a dark haired man with just a hint of a scar down the center of his scalp. The two sat side-by-side, shoulders just brushing and fingers loosely laced together as they stared at the star-strewn sky that was reflected in the mirror surface of the lake.

"You worry too much, my dear." The man said, tightening his grip on the woman's hand.

"I'm not worrying," the woman said, turning to look at her companion, "I'm simply enjoying the company." She smiled and leaned her head against her companion's. "I wish that life was as simple as this, just sitting here with you."

"It could be if you want." The man said, he slid out of his seat and kneeled before her. "I know this might seem trite, but marry me?"

"Yes!" The woman exclaimed quietly and slid into her lover's embrace.

DG and Cain were caught in each other's embrace as they slowly glided around the dance floor, lost in their own world. Other couples surrounded them on the dance floor and glanced over at the euphoric newlyweds as they danced. Although Princess DG was known for her bright and happy smile, none in the room had ever seen the young princess look so incandescent as she rested gently in the arms of the Tin Man. None had ever seen the stoic (former) bodyguard of the princess ever look so happy. Some even thought that he had smiled enough that they could see a flash of teeth, which was unheard of to say the least.

The Consort and his Queen sat in their thrones, hand-in-hand, happily watching their daughter and her new husband dance as husband and wife with joy. After all that their youngest had endured they were agreed that she deserved this much happiness. They only hoped that their eldest would find the same joy that DG had stumbled across.

"Darling," Ahamo spoke, standing and bowing before his wife, "may I have the honor of this dance?" The queen smiled and stood gracefully, hand never leaving her husband's.

"I thought you would never ask." She smiled and followed her husband to the dance floor.

"Are you happy, darlin'?" Cain asked as he spun his wife (his wife!) out and back into his strong arms.

"Incandescently." DG replied as they slowed to a stationary swaying.

"I keep thinking that I must be dreaming." Cain admitted. "I'm expecting to wake up and find us out by the lake... That's where I usually imagined what it would be like to be with you." DG smiled up at him, lifting her hand from his shoulder to rest gently on his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Wyatt." She whispered. "I am yours." Cain smiled and brushed a kiss across her lips and rested his forehead on her own.

"And I yours."

* * *

FIN

Note: If you want to see what DG's dress looked like, here is the link (just take the spaces out): http: / www .alfredangelo .com/ collections/ ? productID=41822d37-6cf9-486a-bb75-baecf5112994&categoryID=32e5a88c-cbf1-498f-afcf-dbfca138c5d3&pg=4&colorId1=


End file.
